


Promised Land

by PhantomSpade



Category: Dragon Star Varnir (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Spoilers, Talking, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Zephy wonders what direction he wants to take with his new life. Minessa gives her opinion on his matters.





	Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Star Varnir (c) Idea Factory, Compile Heart

Zephy has dreams. Or at least he had dreams when he was just a normal Knight. An incident with two witches ended up transforming him into the first known male witch in existence, and him being exiled from the Empire. 

He has always believed that he would continue serving his people, hunting down witches, and maybe become a high-ranking Knight. That was his only goal in life. 

But now, he is a witch. He can't go back to his hometown, nor can he be with the Knights anymore. To top it off, he is cursed. He, Minessa, Karikaro, Laponette, and every witch he has met so far are cursed: either to go insane or to become bloodthirsty dragons. 

So until they find a way to break it, that will be their fate. 

Zephy sits quietly in his bed in the witches' home, feeling tired yet not being able to go to sleep. It's been a while now since he has essentially moved in the den since his transformation into a witch. So far, about everyone has started to warm up to him despite being a former Knight. The little sisters in particular have come around to the idea of having him for a brother, which is saying something considering the unfortunate recent passing of one of their own. 

In the process, Zephy has become fond of the group. He, a Knight that is the enemy of witch-kind, has integrated with them and became part of their family. Minessa and Monet are the most kind to him, Karikaro and Chiquita are haughty with him, and Laponette and Pio are civil for the most part. But Charlotta...she is an enigma. 

The ex-Knight chuckles to himself as he recounts the events that started it all. It isn't really humorous, but it has been interesting so far. He still aims to become human again and resume his dreams. And the witches feel similarly. He just needs to be hopeful. 

Question is, how long can he hope? Would he even have a chance to put his life back on track? What 

"Zephy?" 

The young man is startled out of his thoughts and looks up at the doorway. Minessa peeks her head inside, looking at him in an inquisitive manner, no doubt wondering why he's up so late. 

"Minessa? What are you doing up?" 

Minessa walks in and tilts her head at him. "I should be asking you the same thing. I was just checking in on the little sisters when I saw light from your room." 

Zephy sweatdrops, feeling sheepish. "Right. Sorry if I've disturbed you..." 

The witch shakes her head and smiles at him reassuringly. "It's alright. Has something been on your mind?"  

Zephy looks down at his feet, nodding to her question. Minessa takes the initiative and walks over to him, sitting right next to him on the edge of the bed. She is close enough to see his thoughtful expression, and she grows more curious. 

Zephy begins to speak. "I've been thinking about my situation." 

Minessa raises an eyebrow. "You mean, about your status as a male witch?" 

The young man nods, rubbing his fingers into the soft sheets beneath them. At this point, he feels comfortable sharing his thoughts with the girl. She did save him, after all. And she is extremely determined to end the curse so she and the girls can live on without worries. 

"If we break the curse over us, I have to decide how I'll live my life afterwards. It's just...so strange how we became so close to each other. I haven't thought about my own future. A new one." 

Zephy rubs his fingers against his sword in thought, still looking at the floor. He remembers doing this back when he was in the Knights, usually alone or with Gran. To his surprise, he doesn't feel like he misses those days. The pang he used to feel is no longer there. 

He really has found a new home. 

The silver-haired witch scoots closer to him, mimicking his stroking with his sword with her staff, a thoughtful smile present on her face. 

"I thought you already have thought about your future, Zephy." 

Zephy looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her words. "What do you mean?" He asks. 

Minessa pauses, gently putting her staff on the bed besides her before turning back to Zephy, who is waiting for her answer. 

"A lot of us here had assumed that you're going to spend the rest of your life with us. It's not just because you're a witch, but because you've earned your place within our family." 

The witch stops for a minute to take a quick breath. She places her hands on her lap and fiddles with her skirt before resuming. 

"I...We can't imagine life without you now, Zephy. You've become very important to us, and I'm glad. I don't regret saving you." 

Minessa smiles at him, a warm one that shows how happy she is. It sets a pleasant feeling swelling in Zephy's chest at how sincere her words are. For a moment, he feels grateful for her kindness, for being the reason he is here now. 

It makes him guilty of the hatred he once held against witches. Guilty of thinking about betraying the girls he grew to care about. 

"Minessa, there's something that I need to confess to you."  

Looking at him curiously, Minessa turns her body towards him while bringing her legs up on the bed with her. She silently gestures for Zephy to continue. He swallows and put his sword aside, then begins to speak. 

"That day in the wilderness when I was alone with Corberia. She....she made a deal with me that if..." 

Zephy breathes sharply, but Minessa remains patient with him. He is afraid that the precious silence between will be broken when he tells her the truth.  

"...If I told her the location of the den, I would back to the Knights." 

He hears a sharp breath intake besides him, but he doesn't care look at her. He keeps on talking. 

"But I didn't. At first, I was conflicted about my choice. I actually thought about lying to her by telling her a fake location. But after growing so close to you all....I had already made up my mind. You are my family. You, Karikaro, Laponette, Charlotta, Faria, the little sisters....I couldn't betray you." 

Zephy waits for a few seconds, keeping his eyes firmly on the wall next to him. Then, feeling more brave, he slowly turns to look back at Minessa. 

For a witch who's usually in control of her emotions, Zephy could see a variety of them on her delicate face. Surprise, relief, and joy are what he could identify, and he can't help but think it is a good look for her. For Zephy, he is relieved to let out these feeling he has bottled up inside him. 

To his surprise, Minessa leans in and wraps her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder while being mindful of her hat. The action catches the former Knight off guard, unsure if he should return the hug or not. 

Before he could decide, Minessa quickly pulls back and clears her throat, looking a tad embarrassed by her sudden boldness and trying to deflect it. 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just...I feel touched. You really do care about us, and you gave up your chance of coming back to the Knights for us. It really was fate that brought us together." 

Now all the weight seems to come off his shoulders. Zephy almost falls back on his bed, but settles for propping himself on his arms. He feels happy. He has a new home, a new family to share happy memories with. It turned out better than he had thought. 

"Yeah, I guess it did." 

Minessa smiles again and stands up from the bed, then picks up her staff. "I believe that you should also tell the others." 

Zephy chuckles nervously and scratches his cheek. "I can already imagine how they're going to react." 

Karikaro would likely get angry and threaten him like she usually does before calming down, Laponette and Faria would be shocked but be accepting of him, and Charlotta...She wouldn't be surprised at all and be her usual teasing self. 

Minessa just lets out a small laugh and heads over to the door. "Thank you for being honest, Zephy. Please have a good night." 

Zephy smiles back at her. "Good night, Minessa." 

With that, the young witch quietly closes the door, the sound of her footsteps walking away until Zephy couldn't hear them anymore. 

Sighing with relief, Zephy lays himself down and folds his arms underneath his head. He finds looking forward to the possible future. He silently prays that he and the witches will beat the curse and live their lives together in peace. 

It looks like he'll be getting pleasant dreams tonight. 


End file.
